Bella Winchester
by not-so-average-07
Summary: Supernatural The Covenant Xover. Bella Winchester heads to Ipswich for a new hunt. But problems back home get in the way. TylerOC....RR please
1. THe beginning

1"I'm going to Ipswich ok?"

No Response. She hadn't expected one.

"I'll check in. And hopefully I'll be home soon. Bye Dean, I love you."

Bella hugged her brother. After leaving his room she ran down stairs. As hard as she tried some tears still fell. When she entered the living room Bobby stood up.

"Cars all set Bella."

"Thanks Bobby."

"How is he?"

"The same. I gotta go. I'll check on him later."

"Ok. Be careful Arabella."

"Always."

Bella ran outside and got into the Impala. It wasn't until she was out of sight that she let the tears really fall.

Flashback:

"Sam down!"

Sam dropped to the floor. Dean shot the yellow eyed demon in the heart. Or at least where a heart would be. Finally the war was over. They won. Bella ran into the room, When she saw that the demon was dead she jumped into Dean's arms. Thats when she noticed him. Her brother lying on the floor, not moving. She ran to his side.

"Sammy get up. It's over."

Slowly, painfully Sam rolled onto his back. It was then that Bella and Dean saw the gashes in his stomach. Blood flowing freely.

"Bells."

"Sammy. We have to get you to a hospital."

"No. To late. We won."

"Sam listen to her. Bella grab his arm."

"No. To late."

"Sam stop talking."

"Love you both."

"Don't you dare say goodbye Sam."

"Love you."

End flashback

When she arrived in Ipswich Bella got a motel room and called Bobby. She decided to wait until tomorrow to look for the boys. Before the final battle Sam had a vision. Four boys, all with powers in a battle of their own. Sam was excited to meet them. See what they were like. Bella felt like she owed it to Sam to go. Yawning she crawled into the bed and fell asleep.

Caleb Danvers looked around Nickys. The bar was crowded with the usual people. He looked at his friends. Pouge and Kate were on the dance floor. Closer than ever after Pouge told her about the powers. He then glanced over at Reid and Tyler. Playing pool as usual. Then he stared at his girlfriend Sara. Finally things felt right. Chase was gone. But there was also a feeling. Just a small one. It was constant though. He felt as if something was about to happen. And soon.

He couldn't remember how long he had been sitting there. Hours, days, weeks. All he knew was that the pain still felt new. He failed. Dean Winchester had failed. His main priority, his main job. Keep Sam and Bella safe. And he failed. The image of Sam lying there on the floor. That image haunted him. He knew that he wasn't being fair to Bella. And he hated that she went on this job alone. But the pain, it was just to much.


	2. What did I get myself into?

The next night Bella found her way to Nickys. Walking in she wasn't sure what she would do. With the description that Sam gave her she easily found the boys. Two were at the pool table, and the other two on the dance floor. She decided to take the Sam approach. Just be strait up. The brown haired one left the pool table and went to the bar. Now or never time. Bella walked over to the bar. Standing next to him she got his attention in a time honored way. She spilled her drink on him.

"I am so sorry."

Tyler spun around and stopped dead. The girl who had spilled her drink was beautiful.

"Seriously I am such a klutz."

"No its fine."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. What's your name?"

"Bella Winchester."

"Tyler Simms."

"Baby boy lets go."

Reid came up behind Tyler. When he saw Bella he reassessed the situation. Tyler was talking to a girl.

"You know what? Never mind. I'll see you later."

"Wait."

Reid and Tyler both looked at her.

"I need to talk to you. All four of you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look I am not good with this. It was always Sam's thing. I know about you. All four of you. And I am here to help."

"How?"

"Take me somewhere private and I'll tell you."

"Reid, get Caleb and Pouge. Then meet us at Gorman's."

"I have my car."

"Follow me."

Bella followed Tyler in his Hummer. 25 minuets later they pulled up to an old house. She followed Tyler down to the basement. A few minuets later the other three were seated. Bella looked at the four in front of her. _To__ young to die _Bella thought.

"How?"

"First let me make sure I have this right. Tyler Simms, Reid Garwin, Pouge Parry, and Caleb Danvers?"

"Yeah. And you?"

"Bella Winchester."

"Winchester?"

"Yes."

"Winchester as in wanted by the FBI Winchester?"

"We can get to that later. Right now I need to tell you why I'm here. My brother Dean and I are hunters. Demons, werewolves, vampires. You name it we kill it. My other brother Sam got visions. That's how we knew if someone was in danger. He saw you four."

"And?"

"He saw the four of you. Then a fifth. The fifth killed you."

"Chase."

"Who?"

"Chase Collins. Caleb beat him before. He must be coming back."

"Well I'm here to help you."

"And your brothers?"

"I'm here alone."

"Why?"

"Don't want to talk about it."

"You don't have a choice."

Before Bella could respond her cell went off.

"Hello, hey Bobby. What do you mean? Shock? I'll be there as soon as I can."

Bella hung up her phone.

"Listen, according to the vision this doesn't happen for a week or two. It's the summer so you don't have to worry about school. I have to go. But I will be back in a day or two."

"Where are you going?"

"My brother. He needs me."

"You can't just drop this than leave."

"I have to."

"Then we are going with you."

"You can't."

"Well that's to damn bad."

"Fine. But we leave now."


	3. Punches thrown Tears shed

Bella was frustrated. She needed Sam for this. She pulled into Bobby's with the boys behind her. Bobby came out to meet her.

"Who are they?"

"The four. What happened to Dean?"

"I don't know. He came down stairs with Sam's picture in his hand. Sat in the recliner and that was it."

"Great."

Bella walked inside. All of the guys followed her in. Dean was sitting in the chair. Bella got on her knees and looked at him. The traitor tears threatening to fall.

"Dean I need you to talk to me."

He didn't even look at her.

"Dammit Dean. Talk to me!"

Still nothing. A months worth of anger, guilt, and depression unleashed in that instant. Bella punched him. Hard. Finally he looked at her. Not only looked but stood up.

"You are not the only on that lost a brother Dean. We both lost Sam. God, when he died a part of me died. But I did not let that tear me down. You know what Dean? I lost you both."

Tears falling, Bella ran up to her room. The boys just looked at each other. Finally Tyler stepped forward.

"I'll talk to her."

"Her rooms the second on the right."

"Thank you."

Tyler ran up stairs. He let himself into Bella's room. She was sitting in the middle of her bed crying. He sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him.

"I'm sorry Bella."

"No. It's fine."

"When?"

"A month ago."

"How?"

"Demon. The one we had been hunting for basically our whole lives. It killed Sam's girlfriend. It also killed our mother when we were younger. Our father was killed by it months before that."

"Jesus. And Dean?"

"Has been that way ever sense. I'm sorry. I just met you and now I am crying to you. It's not fair."

"No. Its fine. You don't know us but you already made up your mind to help us."

"It's our job."

Just then there was a knock on her door.

"Come in."

Dean entered. Tyler squeezed Bella's shoulders then stood up.

"I'll be down stairs."

"Thank you Tyler."

"Anytime."

After Tyler left Bella and Dean just stood there looking at each other. Finally he stepped forward and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Bells."

"I've missed you."

He held her tighter.

"Nothings going to be the same."

"I know."

"He's gone Dean."

"I know. But you still have me."

"Ok. I really need your help Dean. I don't think this job is one of the normal ones. I think it's going to suck."

"You got me."

He let her go and they sat on her bed.

"So, what's with the guy?"

"Dean"

"I am just curious."

"It's Tyler. He is the youngest of them. 17."

"You like him?"

"Dean, I just met him. I am not you."

"I am choosing to ignore that comment."

"Whatever you say big brother."

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't you ever cry?"

"Because you needed me."

"Thank you."

"Of course."

"Where in the hell did you learn to punch like that?"

"Sammy."

"Of course."

"What are we going to do Dean? We have to help them but I don't know how."

"Spells, fighting, we do what we can. What we've always done. You know he is watching over us. Him and dad. Mom. All of them."

"I know. We better get downstairs before Bobby does something stupid."

"Ok. We're good right Bells?"

"Always Dean. Let's go."


	4. He was possessed!

**Beccatdemon13-Thank you for the spelling tip…I don't know why I had it the other way.**

Dean followed Bella downstairs. When she walked into the living room Bobby had the boys against a wall and he had a shot gun in his hands.

"Bobby!"

"What? I needed to make sure they weren't gonna do anything."

"Bobby put the gun down."

"Fine. But the last time I trusted someone that was Sam and he almost killed me."

"He was possessed. These guys are good Bobby. Now go put the damn gun away."

"You are starting to sound too much like Dean."

"Good. Now put it away."

Bobby walked out of the room.

"Sorry about that. Hunters can't be too careful."

"Yeah. Sure."

"You ok Reid?"

"Well it's not everyday that you get held at gun point so."

"Right. Boys this is my brother Dean. He is going to help. Dean you better pack we need to get back to Ipswich."

"Ok. Where are we staying?"

"We could go back to the motel I found."

"Stay at my house."

"Tyler we can't do that."

"No its fine. My mom left us a long time ago and my dad is always gone on business. House is empty. Use it."

"Are you sure you want us there."

"Yeah its fine."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Wait, I still have a question for Pogue."

"What?"

"How do you know that we are wanted by the FBI?"

"My dad. He works there."

"Your dads FBI?"

"My dad is the head of their most wanted department."

"Oh shit."

"No its fine. If I can get you guys to talk to him, he might be able to make your case, disappear."

Dean smiled. The first actual smile in a long time.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"Ok. Dean go pack. We need to get going."

Dean ran upstairs to gather his stuff. Bobby came back out of the kitchen. Bella walked over and hugged him.

"Thank you Bobby. For everything. We wouldn't have made it without you."

"Winchesters are always welcome here Arabella. Listen to me, your dad and brother were good men. Terrific hunters. You might act like Dean but you have a lot of Sam in you. Never forget that."

"I won't. Thank you."

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

Dean came back downstairs and said goodbye to Bobby. He walked out front and met up with Bella and the boys.

"Hey Dean?"

"Yeah?"

Bella tossed him his car keys.

"I'm not the only one that's missed you."

Dean ran his hand over the hood of the Impala.

"I have missed you so much."

"What is he doing?"

"Don't worry Caleb. His car is kinda like his girlfriend."

"I can see why, that is a 1967 Chevy Impala."

"You know cars Pogue?"

"Hell yeah I do. This car is amazing. I have never seen one in person."

"You want to ride with me?"

"Hell yeah."

Pogue got in the passenger side. Caleb and Reid got into his mustang.

"I'll ride with Tyler. See you in Ipswich."

Bella climbed into the Hummer. They pulled out of Bobby's and soon they were on open road.

"You didn't have to ride with me."

"I wanted to. Give the car lovers some time alone. I haven't seen Dean smile like that in a long time."

"You really care about him."

"Yeah. He is my brother, my best friend. My annoying protector."

"Over protective?"

"Yeah. But it's what he does."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"And you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Ok."

"What was Sam like?"


	5. Sharing Stories and Handing Out Threats

Bella took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"He was Sam. He was tall, really tall. He towered over me and Dean. He had amazing eyes. Just one look and you felt better. He hated our life style. See when Sam was six this demon came and wanted him for his power. Since Sam got visions the demon thought getting our mother out of the way would clear his path to the dark side you could say. But after our mom was killed our dad learned what was really out there. So he raised us like soldiers. But when Sam got the chance to go to Stanford he took it. They gave him a full scholarship. My dad was furious but Sam went anyway. That's what I admired about him. Always followed his heart. But when our dad went missing I begged Dean to go and get Sam. We needed him. Now I think that if we hadn't, Jess would still be alive, and so would Sam. I would rather him be alive and not with us, then dead."

"His death isn't your fault Bella. And it's not Deans fault either."

"Part of me gets that. But then there is the other part that just makes me think what if."

"You can't do that. The What ifs can kill you. I asked myself the what ifs when my mom left. What if I was normal? What if the Covenant didn't exist? What if she left cause she didn't love me? They tear you down."

"How old were you when she left?"

"10. Three years before I got the power."

"And you ascend at 18 right?"

"How did you know?"

"Research. Lots and lots of research. Comes with the job description."

"So how much do you know?"

"All of it. I broke into to Spenser and found a book."

"What book?"

"The one that's in my bag. I stole it."

"Thank you."

Bella laughed Tyler smiled at her. Bella knew better than to get involved on a hunt. But losing Sam just made her realize something. Screw the rules. You only live once. Make the best of it. When they got to Ipswich Tyler took Bella and Dean to his home. While Bella was unpacking her stuff Tyler was talking to Dean downstairs.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"May I take Bella out to dinner tomorrow night Sir?"

Dean thought for a moment. He was just called sir. And he kinda liked it. He thought about what Sam would do. Sam would consider the kid, then make a decision after pulling the I can kill you many different painful ways thing. So that's what he did. He considered Tyler. Tyler to Dean seemed to be a good kid. Nice, generous. And not like Reid who reminded Dean a lot of himself.

"You realize what we do for a living?"

"Yes Sir."

"Then you know that I have many different weapons at my disposal. And I know a lot of spells. I may not be as good at Latin as Sam was but I can pull it off. I can send your soul to hell, I can cut you up. Understand?"

"Yes Sir."

The kid didn't even look nervous. Dean liked that.

"You can take her to dinner."

"Thank you Sir."

"And you can call me Dean."

"Ok, thank you."

"No problem."

Bella came back downstairs.

"Ok. Pogue said that after you got settled I should take you to his house and get the FBI issue taken care of."

"Sounds good to me."

"Tyler?"

"Yeah Dean?"

"Can I drive the Hummer?"

"Go for it."


	6. Pardons and Invitations

When they got to Pogue's he met them outside.

"Ok. My dad is in the living room. I told him that some people needed his help. He might not be to receptive at first."

"Ok. Thank you for this Pogue."

"No problem. We get this taken care of then we worry about Chase. Let's go."

Bella, Dean, and Tyler walked into Pogue's house. As soon as they were in the living room his father recognized them.

"Winchesters!?! Pogue explain this."

"Dad. They are not murderers. They are here to help save us. Chase is coming back dad. Dean and Bella are hunters. Supernatural ones. The first murder was a shape shifter. You have seen one of those before. And the other stuff, they were just trying to help people."

"You're here to help my son and his friends?"

"We're here to keep them and your secret safe."

"Your wanted everywhere. How have you eluded capture all along?"

Dean smirked.

"Luck mostly."

"I will take care of it. You'll be free to roam around by noon tomorrow."

"Just like that?"

"What Dean means to say is thank you. You have no idea how much this means to us."

"Just keep my son safe."

"We will."

"Where's the other one. Sam?"

Bella and Dean didn't answer. Caleb stepped forward.

"He was killed. A month ago."

"I'm sorry."

"No. He died after we won our battle. He was happy."

"Lets hope you can help my son and his friends."

"We will."

"Thank you."

"Of course. I knew earlier what you were; I would have taken care of it. I knew a few hunters in my day."

"Any one we would know?"

"John Mathers."

"Mathers?"

"Yes. You know him."

"He was our father; he used our mom's maiden name a lot."

"Your Johns kids?"

"Yeah."

"If I knew that then I defiantly would have taken care of it. Great man."

"Thank you."

"Tyler. Get them home, and get them rested."

"Yes Sir."

"Thanks guys. See you tomorrow at Tyler's. Bright and early."

Every boy in the room groaned

"Stop whining."

Dean drove them back to Tyler's. After getting back he said goodnight and went up to his room. Tyler and Bella were sitting on his counter.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow?"

"I would love to. But I don't know what to tell Dean."

"He said it was ok."

"You asked him?"

"Yeah."

Bella looked at Tyler. He had actually gone to her brother and asked permission to take her out on a date. Sam would have been impressed. Bella was sure that Dean had been.

"Seven sound good?"

"Yeah."

"You better go get some sleep."

"You to."

They walked up the stairs and stopped outside of her bedroom door.

"Goodnight Arabella."

"Goodnight Tyler."


	7. Their just kids

The next morning Bella was up first. She showered and then went downstairs to make coffee. Caleb, Pogue, and Reid all came in.

"Hey guys."

"Hey. Where are Dean and Tyler?"

"Still upstairs. Help yourself to some coffee. Its yummy. Cause I made it. I am gonna go get those two up."

Bella headed off up the stairs.

"Is it just me or does she fit here?"

"Its not just you man."

"Tyler likes her. Texted me last night and told me that he is taking her out to dinner."

"Baby boy asked a girl out?"

"Even asked me for permission."

They turned around and saw Dean walk in. He crossed the room in search of the coffee maker.

"Morning."

"Morning."

"He asked you?"

"That he did. I was impressed. Bella make the coffee?"

"Yeah why?"

"Thank god. The only time I get decent coffee is when she makes it."

"Where is she?"

"Trying to get Tyler up."

"Good luck with that. He is worse than Reid."

"I take offense to that."

Bella made her way to the third floor of the Simms Manor. Walking down the hallway she quickly found Tyler's room. Opening the door softly she tiptoed over to the bed.

"Tyler, come on. Time to get up. Let's go."

Nothing.

"Tyler lets go."

She used the voice she uses with Dean and still nothing.

"Tyler Simms!"

Nodda. Finally she turned and walked back to the door. Then she turned again, ran, and jumped onto his bed.

"What the hell?!"

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty. Welcome to the land of the living."

"You are way to chipper."

"And I made coffee. So if you get up you can get that coffee."

Tyler turned onto his stomach and threw the covers back over his head.

"I don't want to."

"Please? For me?"

"Mmm."

"Ok. If you got up I was going to give you a kiss but now? Never mind."

Before she could roll off the bed Tyler grabbed her wrist. She turned back to him smiling.

"I figured that would work."

"Your evil."

"I am not. You want your prize?"

"Tempting. But no. I want to take you out first."

This surprised Bella. It also made her like him more. She pulled him up to a sitting position.

"I'll settle for a hug."

"You got it."

She gave him a hug then pulled him up to his feet.

"Come on. Their all waiting."

Bella and Tyler went downstairs and found them all in the living room.

"Ok, what we need is a plan."

"Easier said than done. Chase is a dirty fighter."

Bella and Dean smirked at each other.

"So are we."

"Yeah but his power, its strong. And he doesn't care about the side effects. He will kill you if he gets the chance."

"We'll kill him first."

"How can you guys be so sure?"

Bella closed her eyes and leaned against the wall.

"I have been doing this for pretty much all my 17 years. Dean too. We have seen it all. We've lost a lot. We know the game and we know what to do. So just trust us."

Tyler shared a look with Reid while Bella looked back at Dean.

"Rock salt?"

"That will hurt like a bitch."

"I know. Sam shot me once remember?"

"Again he was possessed. And I remember getting shot by you when you were normal."

"I was 18."

Bella made a face.

"Still hurt. Chase we can take down with bullets. Or hurt him enough to cast a spell. Send his ass to hell and make sure he can't come back."

"What one?"

"Stellailey. In Sam's book upstairs."

"Perfect. Who is gonna handle the Latin? That was always Sam."

Pouge put his hand on Caleb's shoulder.

"Caleb has taken Latin for the past four years."

Dean looked over at Bella. He look unsure.

"Bells can I see you in the kitchen?"

"Sure. Be right back boys."

Bella followed Dean. They both took a seat at the counter.

"What's up Dean?"

"Their kids."

"Caleb, Pouge, and Reid are older than I am."

"You have been doing this forever. They are just kids."

"Yeah, kids with powers incase you forgot."

"Ok…they haven't had the most normal life I get that. But they haven't had to deal with this Bells. This job is dangerous and you never know what is going to happen."

Bella jumped up off of her stool.

"Dammit Dean! You don't think I know that! We lost him. And mom, and dad. I know this job sucks I know how dangerous it is. Caleb has already faced this kid. They know things that can help us. We need help Dean. Doing things on our own worked before but now we need these people."

Dean stood and walked over to Bella.

"Ok. Let's do this."

Grabbing his baby sisters hand he led her back out to the living room.

"Think you can do it Caleb?"

"Yeah. I should be fine."

"Ok. Sam said it took place at a barn. Or at least what looked like a barn."

"Putnam barn. They rebuilt it after Chase and I burnt it down last time."

"Ok. So, we try to stay away from there. But if for some reason you end up there, call us."

"Ok."

"What do we do until then?"

Bella looked over at Tyler while she answered Reid's question.

"You live your life."

Dean nodded his head.

"We do the best we can. Bella and I have done this a lot. We know how to run things."

"Thank you guys for doing this."

"Again, it's our job."

Bella's cell went off. She froze.

"What's wrong?"

"That is Sam's ring tone."

**Hello all. So….it's getting close to the end. I only have two more chapters after this. So review and let me know what you think!**


	8. Harder Than I Thought

She picked up her crazr and sure enough the picture ID was Sam.

"Bella?"

"I have to answer it."

Slowly she opened her phone.

"Hello?"

"Arabella Winchester. So this is the girl that is plotting to kill me?"

"Who is this?"

"Unless your planning on killing someone else, this is Chase Collins."

Bella became very angry.

"How did you get his phone?"

"You mean Sam's? I have my ways little girl. You see I know things. You are trying to kill me, which upsets me."

"How did you get his phone?"

"I got it last night. After I came into your room, and rifled through your bag of course."

All of the color in her face drained.

"You were in my room?"

Dean jumped up looking ready to kill something.

"Your very pretty when you sleep."

"What the hell do you want?"

"I want their powers, I want you and your brother dead. The usual."

"Good luck with that."

"I'll be seeing you real soon Bella."

"I'll be waiting."

Bella hung up her phone.

"He stole Sam's phone from my bag. After he came into my room last night."

She said this all slowly, but the reactions were all the same.

"What?!"

Came from the Sons.

"You're sleeping in my room for now on."

That was all Dean.

"He knows too much Dean. He is using Sam against us."

"We'll get him Bells."

"Listen. You guys go. Spend time with your girlfriends, Reid go hook up with whoever you haven't gotten to yet. This is gonna be harder than I thought."

Later than night everyone was doing their own thing. At seven Bella and Tyler left for their date. They had an amazing time and helped Bella get her mind off of the phone call from Chace. When they got back to the house the Impala was gone.

"I can't believe he is still with Reid."

"They seem to be a lot alike."

"Scary thought."

They walked inside and sat on the counter top.

"You kicked my ass at foosball."

"Yeah, I really did."

"Gloating does not look good on you Simms."

"Yeah it does."

"Haha."

He laughed at her. So what else could she do? She pushed him then ran. He caught up to her in the back room and picked her up.

"Put me down."

"Hmm, no."

"Tyler Simms put me down."

"Fine then."

He dropped her onto the couch and fell on top of her.

"You told me to."

"Boys. All the same."

"Uh huh."

He leaned down and kissed her.

"Am I forgiven?"

"Actually I owed you one from this morning. So that puts us at even."

He kissed her again.

"Better?"

"Ehh."

"You are one difficult person to please."

"I take pride in that."

He kissed her for a third time, his tongue ran across her bottom lip asking permission….which she gladly permitted.

"Dude that is my sister."

Tyler rolled off of Bella and onto the floor. Dean laughed.

"I was just kidding dude."

"You are not nice Dean."

"Sorry Bella I had to."

Bella laughed and helped Tyler up off the floor.

"Bells, I still want you in my room tonight."

"Dean please"

"No Bells, I don't want this guy near you again."

"Fine."

The three of them walked up stairs. Dean went into the bathroom.

"Night Bells."

"Night Tyler."

She gave him a quick kiss.

"Night."

"Night."

Another kiss.

"G'night."

"Uh huh."

After five more minuets Bella pulled back.

"I really have to go to bed."

"Ok."

One last kiss and Tyler went into his room. Bella walked in and saw Dean out on the bed. She walked to the other side and crawled in. She hadn't shared a bed with him in a month. Every motel room they went to she switched between sharing with Sam and sharing with Dean. She hated sharing with Sam. He hogged the bed. And Dean always had some weapon clutched in his hand.

_Bella was walking into Sam's old apartment. She knew it was a dream. Had to be. And there he was. Sitting on the couch with Jess._

_"Sam?"_

_"Hey Bells."_

_He stood up and walked over to her. He picked her up and pulled her into a bone crushing hug._

_"I have missed you so much."_

_"I have missed you to Sammy."_

_"But you need to wake up?"_

_"Why? Why can't I stay with you?"_

_"And leave Dean alone? Do you remember what happens when he cooks?"_

_Bella laughed._

_"And you need to save them Bells. It's our job."_

_"I know."_

_"And Tyler?"_

_"What about him?"_

_"I like him."_

_"Good"_

_" Be happy. And punching Dean? Amazing."_

_"Learned from the best."_

_"We are watching you Bells, me Jess mom dad. All of us."_

_"I know."_

_"How touching. You're dreaming of your dead brother."_

_Bella whipped around and came face to face with someone she had never seen before._

_"Who are you?"_

_"Chase Collins. I said I would be seeing you."_

_"Bella you need to wake up now."_

_"Sammy."_

_"Now Bella."_

"Bella? Come on, wake up."

Bella woke up to Dean and Tyler standing over her. She felt tears coming down her face.

"What happened?"

"I was dreaming about Sam, and then Chase was there."

"In your dream?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Our powers are great Dean, we can do anything."

"Even get into my dreams?"

"Yeah. Chase has singled you out."

"Why her?"

"I don't know, but we need to take care of this. And soon."


	9. Fights and Ends

**Well this is it…the end. So enjoy.**

The next morning Tyler had to go with the others to check out apartments for Harvard. Bella and Dean sat at the kitchen table.

"Bells?"

"Yeah?"

"You know your gonna have a choice to make right? When we're done here?"

"I know Dean."

"I'm not gonna persuade you either way Bells. You can stay with him or continue with me."

Dean looked at her carefully when he said that. He didn't want to push her but he wanted to get his point across.

"So your defiantly continuing?"

He nodded his head.

"It's our job."

"Yeah."

"I want you happy Bella. And if that means you staying here, then I am ok with that."

"Can we do this later Dean?"

"Yeah."

A few hours later Tyler came back home. Dean went out to hang with Reid. Bella found it odd at how fast he and Reid became good friends. Tyler ordered pizza and they watched a movie.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

He studied her eyes.

"Liar."

"I talked to Dean today."

"And?"

"I have a choice to make."

"About?"

"When we're done here. Whether I want to stay with you or leave with Dean."

"What did you tell him?"

"That I didn't know. God Tyler, I just met you but for some reason I like you a lot. And I don't want to leave. But Dean is my brother, my blood. We need each other. If Sammy was still here I would probably stay but I can't leave him alone."

"Sounds like you made your choice."

"I don't know Tyler."

"How about this. You leave with Dean, and you can see me whenever you can."

"That is not fair to you."

"How?"

"You deserve someone that can be there more than maybe a month or two a year Tyler."

"You need to go with Dean."

"You want me to leave?"

"No. But like you said. He is your brother."

"Tyler."

"Just let it go Bella. I understand."

Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew that Tyler cared and on some messed up level what he was saying did make sense. She needed to think. She jumped up from the couch.

"I need to go. I need to walk or run. I just need to go."

Without waiting for Tyler to reply she was out the front door and running. She didn't know where to. She just ran. Tyler leaned back on the couch and let out a deep breath, why did he tell her to leave? What was wrong with him? This is his girlfriend who he cares a lot about, and he told her to leave. Bella stopped running when her legs gave out. When she looked up she cursed at herself. In front of her was the newly rebuilt Putnam barn. Without hesitation she called Dean at Nickys Dean and Reid were playing pool.

"What are you a pool pro?"

"Nope. Just a Winchester."

AC DC's Highway To Hell started playing. Dean picked up his cell and answered it.

"Dean here."

"Dean its Bella."

"Bells what's wrong?"

"I am at the Putnam barn alone. I just started running and ended up here...What are you doing here?"

"Bella what's going on?"

"Back off Chase."

Dean hung up his phone grabbed Reid Tyler and Pogue and called Tyler. Within minuets they were all at Putnam barn but Bella wasn't in sight.

"Where is she?"

"Inside."

"How do you know?"

"It's Chase's style. Trust me. She is inside."

Slowly they made their way into the barn. Dean was in the lead with his gun held in front of him Bella was loosely tied to a post and Chase was in front of her.

"You know I might not kill you. I might just keep you for myself."

"Oh God. I am so gonna puke."

"That is not nice."

"Neither is using my dead brother against me."

"See that was part of my plan."

"Well I have a plan of my own."

"What would that be princess?"

"Come closer and I'll tell you."

Chase smiled, intrigued. As soon as he leaned closer Bella head butted him and got loose from her ropes. She kicked his legs out from under him but he used and threw her into the wall. She fell to the ground. Unmoving.

"I have something you don't princess. Power."

Chace walked over to her and lifted her up again with his power.

"You can't win."

Bella looked down at him.

"Well guess what I have. A very overprotective brother who can fight and four friends with that same power."

"And where are they?"

"Right behind you smart ass."

When Chase turned around Dean shot him in the shoulder. Chase fell backwards laughing.

"My powers can do anything. You think I can't heal a bullet wound?"

He threw his arm forward and Bella landed on Reid.

"Sorry."

"Nope I'm good."

Caleb and Pouge attacked from the front while Dean and Tyler went from the side. Dean was thrown into the roof and Pouge was being held in the air.

"You do anything to me and he dies."

"Let him go."

Bella walked as close as she dared to Chace.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Distract you long enough for Dean to shoot you in the head."

He whipped around and still saw Dean on the ground. Then the gun went off. When Chace fell to the ground so did Pouge. Bella walked over to Chace.

"Oops. I meant Reid."

3 months later:

"I told you not to go with him Pogue."

"I am fine."

"You have a gash in your leg."

"It stopped bleeding."

"After I ran a hot knife over it."

"Guys stop fighting."

Tyler came into his living room at his apartment to stop the fight between the newly injured Pogue and the newly pissed off Arabella. He set the first aid kit on the counter.

"Where is my darling brother?"

"In his and Reid's apartment."

"I still think that it's a bad idea. Those two together. The neighbors are going to start thinking it's a whore house with all the different girls."

Pogue and Tyler laughed. After the whole Chase thing Dean said he had an idea. Since they were now free to do as they pleased without having to worry about the FBI he decided he wanted to settle down. Which made Bella laugh at first. Anyway, he wanted to settle down conveniently near Harvard. Bella was thrilled that she didn't have to choose. She and Dean still did jobs around the area and Dean decided to take each one of the sons with him. Pogue was the last to go due to his schedule.

"I like hunting. It's fun."

"No Pogue it is dangerous."

"Hey, we got rid of Chase."

"Yeah, after shooting him, saying the spell twice and then burning down the barn. For a second time."

"Your point?"

"He was the easiest hunt we have had in a while."

"This wasn't that bad."

"The ghost almost cut your leg off."

"But she didn't."

"Pogue. Go home, elevate your leg, don't go with my brother again till its healed, and tell Kate you love her. And don't forget your three year with her is Friday."

"Thanks Bella."

"Go."

"See ya Baby Boy."

"Bye Pogue."

They all lived in the same apartment building. Pogue and Kate, Caleb and Sara were on the fourth floor. Reid and Dean, Tyler and Bella were on the fifth floor.

"You ever think that just me and you will be in our apartment?"

"I am still hoping for that."

"Me too. Anyway"

"You're going to go yell at your brother?"

"Be back in a couple of minuets."

Tyler smiled at her.

"I'll be waiting."

Bella walked out of their apartment and into Dean and Reid's. It still amazed her at how well they got along. Reid was like Dean's other half.

"Dean Jonathon Winchester!!??"

"Arabella Marie Winchester?"

"Get your ass out here."

Dean walked out of the kitchen followed by Reid. He knew what was coming.

"I turned my back for a second."

"He could have lost his leg!"

"No. He would have fought her off."

"Dean, I told you that if you're going to insist on taking them with you that you need to watch them. You know that can't really use their powers much anymore. They will die."

"I know that. Pogue is fine though."

"Dean"

"Bella, I am sorry. I will be more careful next time."

"Ok, but we can't keep bringing them back like this. Tyler came back with a black eye and bruised rib. Caleb has gashes down his back. Reid had a sprained wrist and ankle and now Pogue's leg. I am making a new rule. You return them how you took them."

"Fine."

"What are you boys doing tonight?"

"While I was gone Reid found this new place. Lots of ladies."

"Ok eww. Reid, who went with you on this mission?"

"Tyler...I mean Tyra."

"Nice try. See you guys later."

After Bella left Dean turned to Reid.

"Looks like I get to take Tyler next time. After she is through with him a few new bruises won't be noticed."

Bella walked into the apartment and found Tyler on the couch.

"Babe?"

"Yes?"

"What did I hear about this new place you and Reid found?"

Tyler looked up at her.

"Sweetie. If you care about me you won't hurt me."

"Uh huh."

Bella laid next to him on the couch.

"Your happy here right?"

"Are you kidding, I have you, the guys, Dean."

"So that's a yes?"

"No, it's a no."

"Haha."

"I'm good. And you took me to your prom!"

"You still bring that up."

"I never went to mine."

"Why not?"

"Demon in Texas."

Tyler laughed.

"Of course. So you're happy here?"

"Yeah. I am."

Bella turned her attention back to the movie on TV. She was honest with Tyler. She was happy. She had everyone she cared about and knew that Sam was watching over her and Dean. What else did she need?

**Thank you to all that read and those of you who reviewed. I have a couple of one ****shots**** that focus on the Bella/Tyler aspect. Then I have another story I am working on. Let me know if I should post them.**


End file.
